


Almost the Same

by Ottra



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden, Jack Blank Adventures - Matt Myklusch
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/pseuds/Ottra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group of H.I.V.E. Students hadn’t expected to be the second group to be robbing London’s Natural History Museum that night. And they definitely hadn’t expected to be attacked by a group of teenage vigilantes who seemed to have… Superpowers? (Post-Zero Hour, Post-End of Infinity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night You Won't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Well, these fandoms are just a perfect crossover, even though they're both very small fandoms with minuscule overlap.
> 
> To the two or so people who have read both of these book series- enjoy!

When Otto, Laura, Shelby and Wing arrived at London’s Natural History Museum neither Otto or Shelby had to use their skills, as the security system on the back door was already disabled. At that, the team looked at each other wordlessly, a confused look painted on each of their faces.

Otto went first, creeping silently through the door and leading the rest of the group through the Museum by following the blueprints he’d downloaded back at school. It took them about five minutes of dodging security and creeping through corridors to reach their destination, which was the large room in which many kinds of valuable gemstones were displayed.

It was night so the spotlights on the stones were off, making the already low light room dance with shadows as the team moved across it. Otto noticed Shelby eyeing a few of the shinier stones and waved her off with a muttered, “We’re only taking what Professor Pike sent us for,” before continuing towards the display case containing the piece of meteorite that their teacher wanted.

So focused on his goal and the blueprints in his head, Otto failed to notice the other group of thieves until Wing jolted him from his thoughts. “Otto.” Came the young ninja’s deep voice, and Otto turned around to face the other side of the room.

What he saw when he turned was certainly interesting, but after a few years at H.I.V.E. hardly anything shocked Otto. Across the room from them stood a group of five or so dressed in ninja outfits that were bright white, which would’ve been pretty strange in itself. The weirdest part was the supposed leader of the group, who had large metal claws instead of fingers.

The two groups stared at each other for a few moments in shocked silence. However, neither group had the chance to interact as at that moment a group of large florescent lights were turned on, causing everyone to blink at the sudden brightness of the room.

“Hey Backstab, though you could get a way this, huh?" Said a teenage boy as he walked towards the two groups of thieves. The boy was wearing a bright green hoodie, had brown hair, and a curious x-like mark adorned his left eye.

He was flanked by a very odd group of other teens. One of the girls had dark purple hair and was wearing all black, while the other three girls were identical triplets. The boy beside that one who had spoken was wearing old Viking-style clothing, and carried two very sharp looking swords. The group wasn't exactly a London Police task force.

As the group of white-clad ninjas moved to attack, Otto noticed one of the triplets staring at him and his friends, a frown on her face. “Jack, they’re not from the Imagine-” She began before she was cut off when a ninja leaped at her. A second triplet, one that looked significantly buffer than the other two, turned from where she was fighting on the other side of the room and ran to defend her sister.

However, as she went, she knocked into the the boy with the swords, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. He recovered himself quickly in the way only a trained fighter could, but as he jumped back into the fray he gave the triplets a dirty look.

“Hey Trea!” He yelled, addressing all three of them, “Get yourself together!”

“Sorry!” They replied in unison, and as Otto blinked two of them disappeared, leaving one girl who seemed a lot more ‘put together’ than each of the three had been on their own.

While Otto had been occupied watching this exchange, Laura and Shelby had begun to look for a way out. When she noticed Otto looking at her, Laura glanced at him before turning her eyes back to the display of her blackbox. “Everything’s locked down tightly,” She told him, taping at the device as she tried to hack her way into the system. “It’s like someone made the system go into a supercharged form of lockdown.”

Wing was currently engaged fighting the purple haired girl, and for some reason seemed only able to speak in gibberish that sounded a lot like the test script used on webpages. Otto moved to go help his friend, but before he could his left arm was grabbed by the first boy who had spoken. Otto had to block with his right arm to keep from being hit in the head with a taser like device. Focusing on it, Otto broke through it’s programming and turned it off with a thought.

The other boy was shocked. “What?” He demanded through his teeth, staring down the much-shorter Otto. “Who are you? How did you do that?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Was Otto’s witty retort.

Without any movement by either boy towards the buttons on the device, it turned on again, sending out a field of electricity that Otto could feel close to his neck. Gritting his teeth with effort, Otto pushed at the device and turned it off again. It was much more difficult this time, and when he started to pull his mind back it sputtered on again.

For what seemed like hours, the rest of the room faded away from Otto as he and the other teenager battled mentally for control of the weapon, their eyes locked on each other.

They were broken apart when the girl who had formerly been split into three, taped Otto on the shoulder before kicking him to the ground. Otto groaned as he collapsed, his stomach throbbing from where Trea had kicked him and his head pounding from his mental battle. Before Otto closed his eyes he could see the purple haired girl standing above his unconscious friends, rubbing her hands together and admiring her handy work.

Not quite out cold himself, Otto listened as the victorious group talked.

“C’mon Jack.” One of the girls said, “We got who we came for. They’re normals. Let the Secretters take care of them.”

“But one of them had powers like mine. I just know it.”

The second girl sighed. “Things happen Jack. Maybe it was your mind playing tricks on you. You know that kind of thing happens sometimes.”

“Fine.” The guy named Jack replied.

Raising her voice, Trea then called across the room. “Skerren! Grab Backstab- it’s time to go!”

After their footsteps faded away and right before his vision faded to black, Otto could’ve sworn he heard the sound of a horse walking it’s way into the Museum. But it might’ve just been his imagination.


	2. A Map that Leads to You

The day after the fight at the Natural History Museum Otto tried to discuss the strange teenage superheroes with Laura. Normally Laura would have been fascinated by such a thing and have readily discussed it with him, but today she just gave him a concerned look.

“You must have hit your head pretty hard Otto,” She said in her thick scottish accent. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. All that happen was that the Museum guards found us and then we escaped to the Shroud. Nothing was out of the ordinary at all.”

Over the next month Otto tried dropping hints to all his friends about the incident. Eventually he had to conclude that none of them remembered, and so it was probably his mind that was making things up. But it still bothered him. Whenever he checked what he remembered from that night to the data that was stored in the computer part of his brain, everything checked out. Had he been messed with?

One night after classes Otto skipped dinner and snuck off H.I.V.E.mind’s data core. The door was predictably locked, so Otto called the AI to the lock. “Hey blue,” He whispered towards the mic he knew was installed in the door, “Can you let me in?”

“Why should I do that?” Was the AI’s answer. Otto smiled.

“C’mon, you must owe me like… Five by now.”

“I’d say that you owe me just as much.”

“Please? I just need to talk to you privately. I need your help.”

“Would Doctor Nero approve of this… Help?”

Otto shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably. It doesn’t break any school rules… Well, I’m not supposed to be in the data core, but that one’s been broken so many times it doesn’t really exist anymore…”

Having convinced H.I.V.E.mind, the door slid open for Otto and he walked in, approaching the pedestal where the AI had projected his face.

“How may I be of assistance, Otto?”

Otto grimaced, knowing that H.I.V.E.mind might take this next part the wrong way. “I need you to check whether my implant has been tampered with.”

H.I.V.E.mind did the equivalent of raising an electronic eyebrow. “You believe Overlord to be back?” He asked. He was trying to seem calm, but there was a small glitch in his voice that betrayed his note of fear to Otto.

“No! No no no no. Something totally different. Entirely. No Overlord. He’s gone under pounds of desert, okay buddy?” Seeing that he had reassured the AI, Otto placed his left hand on the pedestal. “Just check for general weirdness, okay?”

“Affirmative.” H.I.V.E.mind agreed, and Otto closed his eyes, focusing and connecting his mind to H.I.V.E.mind’s core systems. The effect was immediate and Otto took a deep breath as he was bombarded with data from H.I.V.E.mind. Luckily, it was over quickly and it didn’t take long for Otto to recover.

“There’s no sign of anything noticeable, though I do notice that your systems were put through some stress on the night of August 4th. Which according to my records is the day that you and a group of Alpha students went to retrieve something from the London Museum of Natural History.”

Otto nodded. “That seems about right. Can you call up any data from that night? Um, please?”

H.I.V.E.mind quieted. A moment later, a screen to the side of Otto filled with numbers and a picture of the sweatshirt wearing boy named ‘Jack’ that Otto had fought. Otto walked towards the screen, frowning at the picture. “So it did happen…”

“What happened? Otto, who is this?”

Otto shook his head. Of course he was right. Those kids must’ve done something to his friends. “While we were in the museum, we fought a group of teenagers. Laura, Shelby and Wing… All they remember is being apprehended by guards.” Otto pointed at the picture. “This one, he and I fought. He could control machines. Like me, but different. I don’t think he’s technorganic. I think he had powers. It’s possible… Lucy did…”

Otto turned back to H.I.V.E.mind, his eyes wide and a smile on his face. “This is big! There could be a whole other school like ours- only filled with Superheroes!”


	3. Upgrades

Jack Blank leaned over the table in his lab, his electric taser gun laying in front of him. Ever since the mission to the Museum it had been acting funny, and now that Jack had a chance to look at its programming more closely he found that parts of the code had been replaced with the digits ‘0110,’ repeated over and over again. That white haired kid had messed with his stuff.

Setting down his weapon, Jack called over one of his holo screens and asked it to call up some of the pictures he had taken of the group of “normal” thieves. He then ran the image through the Imagine Nation’s database of super criminals with no luck. These teenage criminals had never come into contacted with the Imagine Nation, though if only one of them had powers, that didn’t mean much.

However, even though they weren’t in the central database, Jack knew one place that would be able to identify them. Jonas Smart had his own database that took information from security organizations in many parts of the world. If these kids weren’t in at least one of those files then they would have no records, no passports and no identification cards. They’d have to be ghosts.

Of course, Smart still hated Jack. Especially since he had threatened him during the Rüstov invasion. So, Jack would have to break into the SmartTower…

Turning on various machines and calling up Hightown blueprints on his Holo Screen, Jack got to work on an a plan to infiltrate the laboratories of the smartest man on earth.

⌽⌽⌽

Jack jumped over the side of the hovercar, his feet landing firmly on the concrete and glass roof of the second highest skyscraper in hightown. He looked back at his companion and smiled gratefully. “Thanks for coming Lorem.”

Lorem Ipsum’s smile was dangerous. “Anything I can do to mess with that dad of mine.”

Jack examined the wall of the SmartTower that rose to the left of the building they were on, and then turned back to Lorem. He offered his hand. “Here, I’ll tell you the plan.” It was an old trick but a good one, Lorem’s gibberish touch guaranteeing that any nearby security cameras would have no idea what Jack was describing.

Jack pulled back. “Got it?”

“Crystal clear.”

“Let’s go.”


End file.
